


Happy birthday

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 🐏“13个里答对了9个呢”🐲“那就打四下哦”🐏“内，待会请打我吧”
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

下午四点和龙俊亨在健身房说再见的时候，梁耀燮还以为这是今天最后一次见他。  
更衣室里一个外人也没有，梁耀燮把他按在衣柜上亲，龙俊亨不知道是被硌疼了还是亲爽了一直哼哼唧唧，分开的时候还很依依不舍地捧着梁耀燮的脸补了一个啵啵，搞得梁耀燮对生日前夜还得一个人工作这件事莫名生出点幽怨来。龙俊亨已经再三保证过会和准备好的生日礼物一起在家乖乖等他，梁耀燮不好抱怨什么，只能赶自己离开之前在男朋友怀里多靠一会，然后走到健身房门口和他告别。  
这么一看——他在龙俊亨小心翼翼绕过几位工作人员，满脸挂着藏不住的笑容走过来时想，这家伙演技倒是真的挺不错的。  
不速之客屁股都还没坐热就嚷着要吃蛋糕，梁耀燮任劳任怨地把蛋糕和叉子递过去，同时没忍住多看了几眼他明显精心打扮过的侧脸。头发做的还真漂亮、预谋多久了啊这是、难不成这就是准备好的生日礼物吗，之类的念头接二连三冒出来，并且每冒出一点都伴随着一股从心尖涌上来的名叫欢喜的热流，顺着轻飘飘的语气慢慢堆到怎么都压不下去的嘴角上。  
“衣服上的图案啊......是什么来着？”  
“流氓？”  
“才不是呢！”梁耀燮一如既往因为对方的一句话咯咯笑起来，甚至比平常笑得还过分一点，可能是龙俊亨含笑的眉眼过于好看，又离得过于近的缘故。这么高兴以至于对方抱着坏心思提出要打他额头他也不带犹豫同意了，一点没把龙俊亨数得准确的四下放在心上。  
直播的时长比梁耀燮预计的时间多出将近十分钟，天知道这位不请自来的厚脸皮哪里来得这么多话，他们足足铺垫了五次才成功收尾。和工作人员一一道过谢并笑着接受了所有人的祝福，快十二点梁耀燮才终于坐上车。疲惫又满足地靠进后座，他闭了闭眼正等着发动机启动的声音，下一秒龙俊亨却也坐进了后排，还吃力地够到前排的车锁拨了一下再回来坐好。  
“干什么，不回家嘛？”  
“当然回的，礼物还在家里，不过回之前先稍微待一会。”龙俊亨翻了翻，把装着蛋糕的纸盒和塑料叉子递到他面前。“给，你刚刚都没怎么吃吧？”  
奶油蛋糕之前就被切分得乱七八糟，盒子里的这块也早就看不出原型了，但居然还顶着一颗完好的，撒了糖霜的草莓。梁耀燮接过来放在自己腿上，用叉子拨了拨可爱的果实，露出了那种龙俊亨一看就会心动的笑容。  
“要我唱生日歌吗？”他轻声问。  
“不用啦，”梁耀燮说，叉起珍贵的草莓送到龙俊亨嘴边。“愿望也免了，反正没有蜡烛。”  
而且今年的愿望，差不多也已经算是实现了。他看着男朋友咀嚼时鼓起的脸颊想，一边挖了些蛋糕放进自己嘴里。  
“不过祝福还是要接受的，我的祝福。”龙俊亨还在缓慢地咽草莓，说得含含糊糊。“一会把刘海掀起来，眼睛闭上。”  
梁耀燮疑惑地睁大了眼睛。“...干嘛啊？”  
“打你咯！”龙俊亨这下吃完了，笑眯眯地过来收蛋糕盒子。“刚刚不是直播里不是答应了要挨我的打，因为答错了四道题所以就打四下。”  
“呀，那是在开玩笑啊，艺能你懂不懂？”寿星被收了蛋糕还要被打，一下子从满足变得气恼起来。“今天可是我的生日，你不能打我。”  
“不是打你，是生日祝福，分量很沉的那种。”龙俊亨靠得更近了，梁耀燮可以感受到他呼吸里透出来的笑意。“而且你答应了就不能反悔，不过可以给你挑，要暴栗还是打屁股？”  
“...那就暴栗。”梁耀燮往后退了退，试图让发红的耳尖远离顶灯。龙俊亨笑得太明显了，想到自己闭上眼睛之后迎来的十有八九不是暴栗而是额头kiss，他还是忍不住心动起来，一边闭上了眼睛一边乖乖分开刘海，空出足够龙俊亨的嘴唇安全降落的地方。  
“我要打了喔。三，二，一——”  
啪，一个暴栗落在梁耀燮的额头上。  
“...哎一西，很疼的！”他沉默了一秒，成功憋住了没有说“你居然真的敢打我”之类丢人的话，但不受控的眼神大概已经暴露了本人惊讶又委屈的心情。  
“这是希望你一直保持活力和骂人力气的祝福。”龙俊亨装作煞有其事的样子说。“眼睛闭回去，还没完呢。”  
第二下在梁耀燮以为自己接下来能得到一个安抚性质的啵啵时毫无防备地落下来，倒是很听话地放轻了力度，打完还摸了摸他皱起来的眉头。  
“这次是希望我能带给你安慰的祝福...先说好，打回来可不算安慰。”  
第三次，那双讨人厌的手出其不意地捏住了他的脸蛋，往两边揪了一把。  
“然后是希望你越来越可爱的祝福。到八十岁也要这么可爱。”  
“...快点，最后一下了。”  
话说得差不多了，所谓的惩罚还剩一次，梁耀燮的反应已经从紧绷变得期待，尽管还是一副满不在乎的语气，但整张脸都泛着害羞，手指也不知不觉就握紧了男朋友的衣角。  
于是龙俊亨做了这种情况下唯一正确的选择。吮吮嘴角沾到的一点奶油，他碰了碰梁耀燮的嘴唇，含住了弹性又柔软的两瓣，然后伸出舌头慢慢地，轻柔地打开了他。  
当然，这么做之前龙俊亨没有忘记最后的祝福：“生日快乐，耀燮。”  
靠在龙俊亨的车后座，手掌贴上沾有温度的布料，唇齿间混合着草莓和奶油，又酸又甜，这是梁耀燮二十八岁的初吻，也是好得要命但不唯一的一份生日礼物。  
“哈啊，谢谢...我的那首歌呢，今天能听到嘛？”  
“能是能，但你先专心一点接吻才行喔......”

fin


	2. Mattress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plan b

被龙俊亨的event牵着鼻子走的后果就是，凌晨快两点他们才躺到床上准备睡下。屋里的暖气热得刚刚好，前天刚拿去阳台晒过的被子又软又松，躺进去就像睡在一团棉花里，舒服到梁耀燮即使累得不行还是忍不住裹着被子滚了几圈才老老实实躺好，闭着眼话都懒得说，只是有一句没一句地哼着听了十来遍的生日礼物。  
龙俊亨从浴室出来，还没掸完头发就听到主唱难得不着调的哼哼，实在觉得好笑，便靠在门框边看了一会裹成团还时不时蠕动一下的二十八岁小孩。  
“这么喜欢这首歌嘛，”他把擦掉的毛巾搭在椅背上，掀开被子钻进去，顺便摸了一下梁耀燮的脸蛋。“等你solo的时候拿去当主打？”  
“再说啦，早得很。”寿星听起来已经困得要命了，声音都模模糊糊的。“...你不躺进来？我可要睡了。”  
“不要我的晚安吻就睡？”  
“什么啊...唔......”话还没说完就被吻住，一股刚刷完还没散去的薄荷牙膏味擅自侵入他的口腔，在柔嫩的内壁留下微微辛辣的感觉。梁耀燮忍着困意亲了一会，最后发现对方出色的吻技也无法拯救自己沉重的眼皮，没多久就这么睡过去了。无意识的梁耀燮倒苦了龙俊亨，厚舌头被合上的牙关猝不及防咬了一下，疼得他呜咽着往回缩。  
推了推过分的男朋友却只得到一声更微弱的轻哼，龙俊亨心软之余还是不甘心他就这么睡过去，于是一边捏住他的下巴晃晃一边耐心地劝诱：“别睡啊，来做吧？”  
“做...做啥啊......”  
“和我上床啊当然是！”  
“好，好啊...但我们不是已经...在床上......”  
以梁耀燮这个不打转的脑子是不会听懂他在说什么了。龙俊亨看着那张压在枕头上腮肉鼓鼓的小脸就有点来气，凑过去嘬了一口还不算完，不老实的手也从下巴偷偷摸到身后。  
梁耀燮半梦半醒之间感觉到屁股被捏了捏，不过力道很轻也还算舒服，便不反抗地任由那只手按摩了一会，直到布料被拉扯住才觉得有点不对劲。俊亨在干什么，他想，皱了皱眉，象征性地挣扎了一下。不是要睡了吗，明明自己说要上床——啊，他这是，想和我做的意思吗，毕竟那可是龙俊亨嘴里的上床，绝对不是盖被睡觉的意思吧......  
脑袋里昏昏沉沉的，还没想完内裤就被扒下来扯到了大腿。梁耀燮清醒了点之后不可自控地红了脸，明白了对方的意思也不是很想抗拒，就这么随男朋友搂着背被拉过去。好嘛，那就打着精神勉强陪他做一下好了，反正今天还没做什么睡前运动——  
啪！  
“...呀，你干嘛！”  
并不是预想中的爱抚和亲吻，梁耀燮从皮肉拍击的触感中缓过神来才发现自己不知道什么时候被拖到了龙俊亨腿上，不仅如此，裸露出来的软肉还挨了打，虽然并不怎么疼，但巴掌落下来清脆的响声还是羞耻得让人很有回击的冲动。  
“打你屁股，在车里你自己选的。”龙俊亨很诚实地说，一只手按着他的腰窝，一只手在刚才打过的一侧安慰似的摸摸。“不过我之前没这么打过别人，弄疼你了嘛？”  
“不疼倒是...哎一西，别，别告诉我你说的上床是这个意思——”  
天知道这家伙是突发了什么性质来这一出，梁耀燮推了推他的大腿，觉得整张脸都在发热。不得不说龙俊亨确实看准才下了手，因为腰窝是梁耀燮所有敏感带中最要命的一个，按在那里的手只要轻轻搔一搔就能让他瞬间举白旗。也不是没想过挣开，但鉴于现在的体位他可能随便扭一扭就会把屁股垫得更高更方便被拍打，因此梁耀燮只能凶巴巴地拧了一把这个坏蛋的大腿肉以示警告。  
——啪。答案是没什么用，而且同一侧的臀肉又挨了一巴掌。比第一次重了点，他能清楚地感受到身后印上了一道又热又麻的指痕，但很快被始作俑者轻轻揉开了，只留下点发痒的感觉。  
“放松点啦，你屁股都变硬了。”  
“呀，你以为这是因为谁啊！”他又想拧龙俊亨的大腿根，却被掐住臀肉威胁一般揪了揪，只好松了手。“别折腾我了，你想做就直接做不行吗......”  
“可是你答应给我打屁股的，才打了一下，还剩三下呢。”  
事实证明梁耀燮的耳朵真的会仅仅因为听到那三个字就变得更红一点。他揪紧了龙俊亨的睡裤，在对方温柔又色情的手法下闷哼一声，丢脸地把头埋进刚晒过的棉被里。以龙俊亨的发力程度根本不至于弄疼他，又或者还一下手其实就能立刻解脱，总之只要表现出一点点抗拒就足够他翻身回去睡宇宙觉——  
但他依然老老实实趴在男朋友腿上，被拍打和抚弄弹性的屁股，唯一的理由大概还是，说到底并不讨厌这样的skinship吧。  
“呀，你刚刚都打了两下了！”他闷了一会才想起来有些不对的地方，边说边把整张小脸都埋进被子里，尽量不让自己听起来害羞得太明显。  
“第一次是为了叫醒你，然后才是正式的惩罚。”很不懂得见好就收的人慢吞吞解释道，手上倒是不含糊又打了一下，把揉得正软的臀肉拍得轻轻颤了颤。“放心，不会搞错数的...当然要是太舒服想多要一点也可以喔。”  
“闭嘴，再多说一句我真的会还手的......”梁耀燮说得咬牙切齿，但发热的脸颊显然使这句话失去了威慑力。龙俊亨连续的几下都落在同一侧臀瓣，不均的热度让他忍不住别扭地动了动，结果下一秒就被体贴地在另一侧补上了同样的两下。  
“...行了吧，可以睡觉了？”  
“可以是可以......”龙俊亨拉长了声音，手却还没有松开，继续揉着他被打得微微发红的屁股。梁耀燮闻言转过来的眼神不满中又带着点害羞，脸蛋比挨过打的两团软肉还红一点，是看了就想让人又亲又咬的样子。视线黏在对方的可爱脸蛋上，龙俊亨的手却轻车熟路地绕去前面摸到他半勃的性器，一脸“我就知道”的表情顺带握进手里，上上下下撸动起来。“但是真的不来做吗，二十八岁的初夜什么的？”  
梁耀燮看着男朋友凑近过来的漂亮嘴唇，一点也不客气地咬了上去。

fin


End file.
